About Bloody Time!
by shemona
Summary: A total work of slash smut. Grantaire has admired his fair captain for a long time. He didn't think it would ever be possible to be with him so he was content to love him from a distance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own the Les Mis characters, cafe or anything like that. If you don't like slash then don't read this. If you do read it and want to blame someone, talk to Tom Hooper or whoever it was who decided Enjolras should always be sweaty with very plump lips and his shirt undone. Blame whoever it was who told him to shoot occasional 'I want you' looks to Grantaire. Blame yourself for ignoring the warnings...just don't blame me!**

About Bloody Time!

Enjolras never asked to be leader. He never asked people to follow him. What he wanted was that they unite with their passion. His way of casting off his rich-boy past was to return to basics. He gave most of his clothes to the poor, keeping just a few outfits to hand wash in the stone sink...the other guys did, too but it wasn't something he asked them to do. He got rid of his jewelry, all but his one ring from the university...and the others did too. One of the things he never planned on doing was falling in love with one of the other guys. Enjolras wasn't interested in love with anyone...he felt nothing when he saw men or women. It was like that part of the brain that others get...he didn't get it.

Grantaire drove him CRAZY with his drinking and taking nothing seriously. He started his day hungover and got drunker as it got later. Often he ended his day face down on the table, occasionally so far gone he wet his pants until someone took him home to bed. At least he held it in enough that he never ended up throwing up. Even the most patient of the guys wouldn't have helped him on that.

"Your turn to put Grantaire to bed." Courfeyrac said to Enjolras as he roused Gavroche, who had also fallen asleep at a table, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder.

"I don't want to go home." Gavroche argued with his last sleepy breath.

"No, you're not going home." Courfeyrac eased his worries. A year ago, he had pulled Gavroche off the street and made room for him in his little flat just a few streets over. Gavroche's father was beginning to notice him - that he could use him the same way as he used Eponine, as lookout or a mole to do dirty work and Courfeyrac hated the thought. The other kids were quite jealous, Gavroche didn't have a lot of friends on the street anymore because of it. Courfeyrac wasn't planning on turning him into a spoiled little rich boy and it would be YEARS before he could give Gavroche anything but the basics but if he could save at least one kid - and especially Thenardier's, then it would be good. He took Gavroche to the cafe every day for almost a year, and he didn't have to go back to the streets or the elephant but he still had dreams about it. "You're going to bed." he said and kissed the side of his head. "Good night Enj." he said and carried the little boy to their house.

Enjolras sat in silence for awhile, staring at Grantaire, sleeping on the table. "Get up before you piss yourself again." he kicked his chair, patted/slapped his face a bit and let him wake up while Enjolras stacked chairs onto tables for the owner to clean the floor when they closed. He helped Grantaire down the stairs and to the little flat he rented. When he opened the door, he stopped. There was no bed, no mattress, just a few blankets on the cold stone floor. He had never seen in Grantaire's room before. "You're kidding...not even a pillow?" he asked under his breath.

"They said you wanted us to give everything up." Grantaire mumbled.

"I didn't ask any such thing, it was just something I did but...I kept a few things."

"Me too." Grantaire argued and pointed to a carpet bag with two pairs of pants and a few shirts. It blew him away - Grantaire was always dressed okay. Rumpled yes and his clothes worn...would come from having to wash them every evening but he was clean. Grantaire started to shiver, probably thinking of pulling his clothes off in the cool empty room. No wonder he preferred to sleep at the table.

"C'mon." he said, pulling Grantaire out of his flat and a few streets up to his own place. It wasn't but a few steps up in luxury but he had furniture and a bit more warmth. He pulled Grantaire into his flat, pulling his clothing off and lying him down, spreading the blankets over him. Now what to do? Enjolras wasn't about to sleep on the floor, nor did the table look comfortable. He had fallen asleep on the cafe table once after a lot of wine and woke up with a funky neck, he wasn't going to do that again. Finally, he sighed, pulling off his clothes. It would be a tight squeeze but he grabbed another blanket, pushed Grantaire over and lay down beside him. At least the cold air wouldn't bother him tonight.

Somehow Enjolras managed to get some sleep. With Grantaire being dead drunk, he was easy to push back on to his side without waking him but because he was dead weight, he gave no regard as to when he rolled back over. The times he started snoring, Enjolras jammed his elbow in Grantaire's back to get him to roll over. He was going to be one tired student the next day. When he woke the next morning, Grantaire was gone so he got a few blessed hours of uninterrupted sleep before having to drag himself to the University. He missed his first class so spent the afternoon tracking down people who had been there to get their notes.

He gave the cafe a rare miss. It felt odd to be going from school to his house but he needed sleep badly. Maybe after an hour or two of good solid sleep he would get up and head there. He undressed to the waist when a quiet knock came to the door. "Can I come in?" Grantaire asked and let himself in, regardless of the answer. Seeing Enjolras there with his shirt off made Grantaire double think his decision. How was he expected to keep his hands off of him now? "I...just wanted to thank you for last night." he said. "I know it was a bother for you but it has been ages since I've actually slept in a bed." he said shyly.

"Yeah." Enjolras said. "Why didn't you tell us, 'Taire?" he asked. "That you're sleeping on the bare floor...we could find you at least a mattress if not a bed."

"Who really cares?" Grantaire shrugged.

"We do." Enjolras promised and went over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder for a moment. "All of us. If you weren't such an asshole, we'd care even more but there's not a single one of us who wants to see you sleep like that."

"Thank you. Whether you do or not, I just want to thank you..." he said, wishing Enjolras had kept his distance as now Grantaire was right next to that throat and chest that he dreamed about day and night. How could someone have such full lips and look so sexy even on stinking hot nights and they were all sweaty and not know it? He kissed one cheek and the other and then, almost like he couldn't help it, quickly took Enjolras' face in his hands and laid his lips on his captain's. They were just what he expected, plump and full, moist but not slippery. He had to make the best of it, he didn't know how Enjolras was going to react. Already he could feel Enjolras starting to pull back, wrestling his hands away from his face and placing his hands on his chest and pushing him away. The kiss broke with a huge smack.

"What are you DOING?!" Enjolras tried to shout but keep his voice down at the same time. He wanted to shout but his voice would carry out the window, he knew that. To emphasize that he didn't appreciate it he gave Grantaire's chest another thump as he pushed him back and wiped off his mouth.

"I'm sorry..." Grantaire held his hands up in front of himself in case Enjolras should come at him again. "I just...got...carried away..." he said. "I...don't know how to..." he struggled with the words. "...I don't know what to do if someone says they care about me. About anything."

"Well, you need to learn how to be loved without doing shit like that." Enjolras said. "Just because someone says they care isn't an invitation to make out with them."

"I'm sorry..." Grantaire said again, this time a tear falling down his cheek. His secret was somewhat out. He had kept himself celibate for so long...not that he was counting on getting a chance with Enjolras but because there was nobody in the world who could compare anyway. It's not like he'd had a great number of lovers - more one night-ers and not until a keg of wine had been consumed. He backed up to the door and hurried through it.

Enjolras had felt bad about his reaction, certainly bad about the tear and it was something he hadn't thought about - Grantaire didn't know how to be loved. But still, did he need to kiss him like that? He reached up to wipe his mouth off again, his fingers stopping to touch his lips. Had he ever imagined that a man's lips could be so tender and caring? He hadn't kissed a man before...had barely kissed a woman either...just enough to know it did nothing for him. No...he hadn't kissed a man...and he didn't kiss him this time. Grantaire kissed HIM. God, the others couldn't find out. He ran his finger tips across his lips again, slightly licking them, tasting just a bit of wine. Had it been so bad? Next time they were alone he would apologize for his reaction and try to explain it again.

He had told the guys that Grantaire had no bed and by the end of the weekend, they had rounded up a mattress and a table so at least he could get himself and his belongings off of the floor. Now, maybe he would be more comfortable than sleeping at the table in the cafe all night but after a few nights they realised that wasn't the case. He slept at the table unless someone physically took him home to bed. At first they just walked him in there and pushed him back on the mattress but gradually they begun to have a little more heart and actually helped him undress and get into bed.

Since the kiss, Enjolras was very cautious about not being alone with Grantaire. It seemed to be common knowledge around the cafe that Grantaire had a crush on him, he was the last to know it and it wasn't exactly easy to forgive his friends for not telling him about it. Then again, they were probably right - he would have avoided Grantaire more all along then and he didn't really deserve that either. Most of the time, it was obvious that Grantaire would just rather be left alone at the bottom of a wine bottle. Enjolras would never in a million years guess that HE was the reason Grantaire drank so much in the first place.

"Your turn." Combeferre said as he was leaving for the night and pointed to Grantaire asleep at the table. "Or you want me to do it?" he asked Enjolras.

"No, I'll get him." Enjolras said. He was the only one left there and he still really hadn't apologised for the way he treated him. He sat at the table and read some more before he began to yawn. The manager began to sweep the floor and again Enjolras stacked chairs onto tables to make the deed easier. "Let's go." he shook Grantaire awake and stood him up. "Sorry 'bout that." he said to the manager, pointing to the spot under the chair Grantaire had been sitting on. The manager was used to it and mopped the floor each night anyway. Grantaire wasn't the only person to get wasted night after night there.

He vowed he wouldn't be so rough on Grantaire as he took him to bed that night, not like last time. He wanted to talk to him about the kiss and wanted him to be awake enough to have it sink in but didn't want to shock him awake. "Just want to talk to you for a sec, 'Taire." he said, going in to the flat that was a bit homier than last time he had looked in the door. "I still feel really bad about how I treated you last time...when...last week..."

"When I kissed you?" Grantaire grinned, his eyes half closed. "You shoulda' seen the look on your face, Enj." he giggled. "You looked as though you'd never been kissed like that before."

"By a man?" Enjolras said. "No, I haven't...hadn't..." he stammered.

"Well...what'd you think?" Grantaire slurred.

"Don't...don't ever do that again." Enjolras said.

"You're gorgeous, Enj." Grantaire said. "You can't help it, may as well get used to it, you're the toast of the town in other circles...it's a challenge..."

"STOP IT!" Enjolras said. "A challenge?" he asked. "And you're taking back the reports, I take it?" he asked. "How many points did you score then?" he asked and because he was out of words, he thumped Grantaire across the head with his open palm.

"Ouch." Grantaire winced. "None...I...didn't tell them." he said, rubbing his head. "I didn't tell anyone."

"Not at the cafe?" he asked. "Anywhere?" Enjolras wasn't sure if he believed him. "You talk a lot when you're drunk...which is often."

"I do NOT." Grantaire said. He was used to being drunk, he was well able to keep his mouth shut about anything. "Not that, anyway. Go then..." he motioned towards the door.

"I just wanted to apologise..." Enjolras said.

"And for this, too?" Grantaire said, referring to the new slap he had received.

"Yeah...for that, too."

"Maybe for this too..." Grantaire grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips again.

Enjolras put his hands up on Grantaire's chest to push him away...but he stopped. He was still taken by surprise, the man sprung like a cobra but...the warmth under Enjolras' hands as they pressed against Grantaire's chest was nice. Even though his breath often stunk of wine, his kiss was just nicely flavoured with it.

Grantaire knew that he was winning - at least for now. He could feel there was less resistance than the first time and feeling Enjolras' plump lips against his once again made him flick his tongue into the blonde man's mouth. He went from holding his face in his hands to wrapping one hand around the back of his head and played with his curls while Enjolras hazarded to do the same.

Tonight's kiss lasted a bit longer than last week's before Enjolras pulled back. "What are you doing?" he asked. "What am *I* doing?" he re-phrased that. "I don't mean to lead you on 'Taire." he said, stepping towards the door. "I'm sorry - maybe it's best that we become somewhat strangers." he said awkwardly.

"Sure." Grantaire said, not trying to stop him. Whatever. There had always been wonder in Grantaire's mind. It would have been just as easy to sit down, tell Enjolras what he thought of him and find out right then and there if there was even a chance between the two of them but instead he decided to wait it out and hold off until temptation just became too much. It just so happened that temptation came in the form of a shirtless version of his beautiful leader and it had almost paralyzed him, left him drained of rational thoughts and starving to feel the man's body against his. But it was a gamble he took...and lost. "Whatever." he said as he closed the door after Enjolras left.

It wasn't going to keep him from the cafe, from visiting the others, from drinking there but he would resist all urges to stare admiringly at Enjolras. There was still work to be done and just watching Enjolras put plans into action was enjoyable enough. If he would just button up the top of his shirt, he wouldn't be so distracting!

To get to his own house, Enjolras walked by the building that Courfeyrac and Gavroche lived. On the main floor was a bakery, which was closed in the evenings but there was living quarters in the back. The owner of the bakery leased it to Courfeyrac in exchange that his store would be undisturbed by hungry people in the night. Enjolras could see a candle burning through a crack in the shutter so he knew that Courfeyrac was still awake, studying so he knocked quietly on the window.

Courfeyrac jumped a bit, unsure if he'd heard the knocking or just imagined it so he cracked open the shutter. "Good evening." he grinned at Enjolras and held a shushing finger to his lips, pointing to the small bed on the other side of the room where a little blonde head slept on the pillow. "Get Grantaire to bed again?" he asked, waving him around to the side door so they could talk without disturbing Gavroche's sleep. He handed him a glass of wine and picked up his own then stepped outside for a nightcap.

"Yeah..." Enjolras said, keeping his voice down.

"You're great for doing that. I can't say that having Gavroche has been easy but made it a damn sight easier to get out of situations like that." he smiled at the fact that he had to be home earlier than he used to. "I hope he appreciates..."

"Oh...he appreciates alright." Enjolras sipped his wine.

"That's good, he..." Courfeyrac started to say.

"He kissed me." Enjolras said quickly.

"Oh that's nice." Courfeyrac.

"No...he kissed me." Enjolras repeated.

"Yes...you need to relax a bit, we all wanna' kiss you." Courfeyrac joked and kissed Enjolras' cheek.

"No..." Enjolras grabbed Courfeyrac's face and pressed his lips tightly to the dark haired man's, kissing him hard. "...I mean KISSED me."

"Oh... Courfeyrac said when the kiss was broken. "Well, you know he was drunk..."

"And he did it again tonight." Enjolras said.

"So...what are you going to do about it?" Courfeyrac asked him.

"I don't know...DON'T tell anyone." Enjolras said blankly.

"Tell anyone what?" Courfeyrac said, took the empty glass out of Enjolras' hand and went back through the door. "Good night Enj."

Enjolras went home to sleep. Well, he went home to bed, what he did wasn't what one would call sleep. He stared at the black ceiling for awhile, pushed covers off, pulled covers back on, sighed, turned and sat up on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, trying to think of what to do. Finally he lit the candle again, pulled on his clothes and then his jacket. He had to clear this once and for all. He blew out the candle and left his house.

By this hour it was at its darkest and coldest of the evening. The moisture gathered quickly on his hair and in his clothes as he walked along. He hadn't been to Grantaire's house as much in his whole life than he had in the past week. He stood outside of the door, twice he went to knock and then stopped to think a bit about what he was doing. He rehearsed again what he was going to say...what was he going to say? Oh, right...he finally knocked on the door.

He could hear Grantaire shuffle around, coming to the door. "Who is it?" he asked from the other side of the door.

"It's me, 'Taire." he said, leaning closer so he could be heard without shouting as the hour was late...well, early in the morning.

"Did you forget something?" he asked, turning the doorknob and opening the door. He had no clothes on, just a blanket wrapped around him.

"No." Enjolras said. "Well, yes..." he stammered then stepped close and pressed his lips against Grantaire's. He held his face in his hands as he kissed him and as Grantaire went to wrap his arms around Enjolras, the blanket dropped...revealing once and for all just how much he fancied his Captain. "The others..." Enjolras breathed in between kisses "...they can't find out."

"They won't find out." Grantaire murmured as he continued to kiss him.

"They mustn't." Enjolras began to get lost in a haze, feeling Grantaire unbutton the top of his shirt and start to kiss his throat.

"They'll only know what you tell them." Grantaire promised. "Come over here." he said and pulled him over to the bed. Enjolras went willingly, no idea what he was supposed to do next. Up until he got there, he had no intention of sitting on the bed of a naked Grantaire and making out with him. He tilted his head to the side to give Grantaire access to the side of his neck...this was one of the sweetest spots Grantaire always wanted to sample. He licked at the salty sweetness of the sweat mixed with perhaps soap or shaving cream he had used - perhaps gone for a shave earlier on in the day.

Enjolras closed his eyes and enjoyed Grantaire's ministrations, slowly lying back on the bed as Grantaire covered him with kisses. Finally Grantaire left the coveted area of his neck and joined up with Enjolras' lips again. He slid his hand across Enjolras' belly and rubbed around his belly button for a moment, all the while kissing and finally stroking the crotch of Enjolras' trousers, feeling the bump. Before he proceeded with that, he took Enjolras' hand and wrapped it around his own swelling, almost gasping to feel someone other than himself holding onto him and starting to stroke. Grantaire lay down beside him. Having had a huge head start, he was fully, almost painfully erect. "Oh my God, Enj..." he whispered into his lips and began to thrust towards him, needing to feel the head of his cock against something other than clothing. He began rubbing around on Enjolras' belly, unable to hold on any longer he gave a faint gasp and felt himself empty against Enjolras. There was a moment Grantaire couldn't move, just continue to rub against Enjolras until the ecstasy subsided. By that time, Enjolras had unbuttoned his trousers and invited Grantaire's hand to hold him.

"I just have...one thing...I hope you won't be disappointed." Enjolras whispered.

"Hmm?" Grantaire asked. This was not the time for a chat or disappointment!

"I'm not ready for..." he paused "...everything." he admitted.

"Okay." Grantaire gave a low chuckle but would keep his promise. He took Enjolras' swelling in his hand and stroked and pumped him as he kissed his chest, sucking his throat and swirling his tongue around his nipples. He knew Enjolras wouldn't want any sort of hickies or marks on his body because nobody at the cafe would believe that he had been out with a girl. "Roll over..." Grantaire guided Enjolras over onto this side, facing away from him. He spooned around him, for a moment Enjolras was concerned that Grantaire hadn't heard him or meant to honour his request but it was just so he could help him pump, move with him and perhaps enjoy a second sensation as he was plenty excited again. He kissed the back of Enjolras' neck as he reached around and continued to stroke him.

Enjolras' breathing began to come out in breaths that almost sounded painful as he got closer and closer to the edge. Finally, Grantaire felt the wetness on the blanket and through his fingers and Enjolras' gave a hoarse groan out. "So long...Enj." Grantaire whispered into the back of his head, kissing it as he could feel Enjolras start to relax. "I've wanted this for so long." he whispered.

"Can I stay the night?" Enjolras asked as he rolled back over to face Grantaire, kissing his lips again and he could tell by the look on Grantaire's face, it was just fine with him.

A few streets over, Courfeyrac finally had enough of studying. He crossed the room one more time to tuck the covers around Gavroche's shoulders and kissed the side of his head before blowing the candle out and taking his clothes off, climbing into bed. As he looked at the black ceiling, waiting for sleep to overtake him, he rubbed his fingers across his lips. His kiss had been lightly flavoured with the wine. Enjolras so seldomly drank that it was odd to think of him even having wine on his breath. How could a man have such pump, moist, delicious lips and not be aware of it?


	2. Chapter 2

Grantaire always woke early. Withdrawal made him feel like shit, it was vital that he get another drink into him soon after waking so the sweating and trembling didn't start. He didn't keep wine at the house because anything he brought home at night would be finished off before bed anyway so it was very important for him to get back to the cafe fairly early in the morning. He wasn't sure if last night had been a dream or real, then he looked next to him. The bed was warm, that would mean there was someone else under the covers with him, he looked to the side and saw a mess of blonde curls on the pillow. Enjolras was rolled on his side, away from Grantaire so he just reached out and stroked his hair, hearing his breathing change a little bit, did that mean he was awake? He draped his arm over Enjolras' waist and in return, Enjolras laced his fingers in with Grantaire's and stroked his palm with his thumb. "Good morning, my captain." Grantaire whispered, sliding closer to him, kissing him between his shoulder blades and the back of his neck.

Enjolras had been awake for awhile, actually. Like Grantaire he had wondered if it had been a dream or not. Unlike Grantaire, he wasn't in a half-drunk state before he fell asleep so he had total recall. Up until last night, he could blame Grantaire for everything. For grabbing and kissing him, for getting hammered and having to be taken home every night but he had to admit to himself that he was the one who arrived here last night and began to suck on Grantaire's face. Why did he do that? He thought the reason he kept going back there was to try to apologise and reason with him, get the kissing to end and never mention it again but he had to admit that he kept going back because he was curious. He hadn't realised that he was curious as to what it was like to kiss a man. Not just a man, Grantaire. Why Grantaire? The drunkest, messiest person in the cafe? Did he want this to continue or was this just going to be a one-off? How would they be able to get past it at the cafe if they ended it...or if they didn't. One thing was for certain, they wouldn't be able to UN-do what happened last night. "Good morning, 'Taire." he mumbled, stroking his hand then finally rolling over to face him. "I'm sorry..." he said to him.

"For what?"

"For...this. I don't know what to do next." Enjolras smiled. "Last night was...great." he started to say.

"But..." Grantaire said in waiting for Enjolras to find the right words. Clearly, he was not going to be able to. "Not ready for commitment?" he asked.

"Is that what it's called?" Enjolras asked.

"It is." Grantaire nodded. "This is called..." he kissed his lips then got out of bed. "...no strings attached." he started pulling his clothes on, already feeling nauseated without alcohol in him. "Happens all the time." he said casually. Yes, he had been to heaven last night but he was used to only taking advantage of the moment and not putting any hope in any future.

"All the time." Enjolras nodded. "Should I be...worried about..." he didn't know how to ask about the number of men (and probably women) Grantaire had been with and how clean it was. Enjolras wasn't naive. Whores were commonplace, especially in Sainte Michel and the men stayed away from them but they never really talked about what they DID do for...relief.

"I'm clean." Grantaire said. "I demand clean, only go with clean." he said. He wouldn't spill the beans as to who he had been with but he had done favors for a fair few in the ABC cafe. It usually happened when one of the guys came in despairing that all there was around for relief was whores and they weren't about to make use of them. Some of the students moved in rich circles...where there were daughters of other high society people but they weren't always available either and the guys were desperate. Grantaire could take care of them in just a few minutes, as long as it took to find an alley or corner behind the cafe where nobody could see them and the student connected to the swelling he held in his hand only wanted the relief. They, too, didn't want any strings attached. After they were given relief, they hitched up their trousers and went back upstairs to eat, drink or partake in revolutionary style protests. "Enjolras...take it easy." he waved off. "But now you know what to do when you get horny." he grinned. "And..." he bent down and kissed his mouth again. "...just so you know, you ARE my favourite." he said. "I'm going to get a drink, it wouldn't look good if we left together, right?" he said. They would have to get to school anyway.

The knowledge that he was Grantaire's favourite made Enjolras smile but it was still odd to Enjolras for Grantaire to just shrug it off and get on with life as though this hadn't happened. He didn't pay much attention to his classes in school, all he could think of was last night. Half of the time he was disgusted with himself, the other half excited him all over again but any time his mind wandered, he caught it and put it back where it belonged - in the books, the rebellion, the planning and plotting and certainly getting away from Grantaire. How could one rumpled drunk have such power over him?

Everything looked as per normal when he got up the stairs at the cafe. In his imagination, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him but a second look gave him the comfort that they didn't know and/or didn't care. Even Grantaire wasn't staring at him or making any indication or conversation that everything had happened. If it weren't for the fact that Enjolras had total recall of what every inch of Grantaire's body felt like, what his mouth tasted like and how is voice sounded when whispered right next to his ear, he might think that it was a dream. But it couldn't have been a dream. Not only did he remember so well but he woke up naked in Grantaire's bed.

He wanted that body. Why did he have to kiss him last night? Courfeyrac thought of nothing else the whole night following Enjolras' kiss. Now he had caught himself staring a few times at the man's throat, his open shirt and sloppy tie and his lips. He shouldn't even KNOW what Enjolras' lips felt like, tasted like...should he? Last night had been torture. He would feel too strange satisfying himself with Gavroche sleeping across the room from him so he had a restless time trying to fall asleep. Once asleep, the problem took care of itself as he dreamed. It wasn't even a particularly hot dream but it was like no matter what else he dreamed about, thought about, all he could feel was those lips pressing against his and the regret that...without any kind of tongue, it was obvious that Enjolras was just 'demonstrating'. He wondered if Grantaire had given Enjolras tongue. Of course not...Enjolras didn't let it get that far. He pushed him back, just like he said he did. He didn't like it, right? It was Grantaire who helped himself...then again, who wouldn't?

But it was funny, up until the moment Enjolras kissed him, Courfeyrac never thought about his friend that way. Unlike Enjolras, Courfeyrac had no problem ogling the girls on campus, asking a few of them out, walking them home and kissing them. Anyone thinking of the students would think they were all like Enjolras - focusing on the revolution, thinking of nothing else, their bodies just 'vessels', not really functioning totally like the other men in the town. Not like the rich men who had wives and mistresses, not the family men whose eyes were for only their wives. Not the sailors at the port who frequented the painted ladies' section and not the men who sold those painted ladies.

Courfeyrac kept trying to reason with himself. He found himself resenting Grantaire. Why? Because he got to kiss Enjolras? But it wasn't like anything was established in that. It was a drunken moment and one that Enjolras didn't appreciate...obviously...did he? Why should Courfeyrac be jealous of Grantaire? He was just a lush whose only function was to amuse people as he babbled on from the corner while soaking the floor beneath him. Maybe he was mad because Enjolras would actually go for a man like that. But he didn't really 'go' for him, did he? Grantaire went for HIM, it wasn't the other way around. Well, if nothing else, Courfeyrac was left with the knowledge of what Enjolras kiss tasted and felt like and that was more than most men could say. MOST. He probably found himself stealing more looks at Grantaire than Enjolras did.

Courfeyrac tried to study at the table, and his mind raced to other places. He tried to listen to what Enjolras was saying but his eyes diverted to Enjolras' chest and he began wondering what it would feel like to be curled up against that chest some night. By rights he should just take Gavroche and go home, he wouldn't get much concentration at the cafe but their flat was just more or less a cubby to sleep in an a wooden table to eat off of. They didn't even have chairs, they just pulled the table to one of the beds and sat on that. It was dark in there. The only cheer was when they put candles on and why bother with that when there was light and warmth, companionship and cheer at the cafe? Besides, he didn't want to pull Gavroche away just now, he was playing a game of checkers with Joly and Courfeyrac didn't want to disturb that. He didn't want Gavroche sheltered and coddled over like that bimbo that Marius talked about who could barely look over the garden wall without her Papa nosing in. Let him keep friends, meet people and grow up with some kind of personality, not just rosy cheeks and a nice hat.

Would Enjolras take Grantaire home again tonight? Would it happen again? Maybe it was HIS turn to take Grantaire home. It was a protection for Enjolras right? He wouldn't find himself in the same situation again and he didn't have to worry about Grantaire kissing him again. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked Grantaire, who was well on his way to the oblivion once again. "It's my turn." he told Enjolras. "Gav, I'll come back for you, I'm just going to take 'Taire home." he said and the boy nodded, not taking his eyes off of the checkers game.

Courfeyrac steadied Grantaire by the elbow as they walked along. Everyone along the path from the cafe to Grantaire's house knew about him and that this was the nightly procedure, led by a different member of les Amis each night. "Good evening, Grantaire." they would say as he walked by and they finally got to Grantaire's door.

The living quarters that Courfeyrac saw were a lot better than the ones that Enjolras had seen the week before. Hardly comfy-cozy but things were in order and Courfeyrac walked Grantaire over to the bed and sat him down on it as Grantaire began to peel off his shirt. Courfeyrac took it out of his hands to hang from the rope that was strung across the ceiling so that it didn't wrinkle while Grantaire staggered across the room and out into the small courtyard to rid himself of the last of the wine he had consumed through out the day. By the time he came back in, Courfeyrac had already poured a basin of water, ready for him to wash the day's dirt and grime off of his face and get into bed.

"You guys are my best friends, all of you." Grantaire slurred as Courfeyrac pulled off his clothes.

"We're your only friends, Grantaire." Courfeyrac laughed.

"I know, that's 'coz you love me right?" he asked and looked up at Courfeyrac, who was wringing out the cloth.

Courfeyrac looked at Grantaire. Peoples' eyes don't change colour on their own so Grantaire's eyes must have been intense blue all of his life but Courfeyrac hadn't really noticed before. Maybe it's because his eyes didn't hold still for long. He couldn't see straight a lot of the time so he was often just blinking or squinting. Now, his eyes were very clear as he looked up at Courfeyrac. "Yes..." he said. "...yes, we love you." he said.

"An' I love you too." Grantaire said as Courfeyrac pulled off his undershirt.

Courfeyrac paused again, looking now at Grantaire's chest. What was going on? What was it that kept drawing Courfeyrac's attention to Grantaire's appearance? He tried not to let on that he was rather nervous. Nervous that Grantaire was going to try to kiss him, like he did with Enjolras but he may not have the same strength as Enjolras to turn him away. Enjolras was a rock - he couldn't be taken so easily. Courfeyrac played the field at school and in social circles. He flirted and was flirted WITH with the ladies and girls in the circles he moved in. It hadn't ever occured to him that he would be taken with another man. Since Enjolras had kissed him - even though it was not meant to be a tease, Courfeyrac couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't stop looking at Enjolras, he couldn't stop being jealous of Grantaire for acting on what he wanted to do. It would never have dawned on Courfeyrac that there was just as much beauty to be found in a man's body, in his face, in his touch, voice and eyes. There was a softness to be found in the skin of a man's body and a physique that was to be admired.

"Let's get to bed..." Courfeyrac said "...let's get YOU to bed." he corrected himself and pulled the blankets away from the mattress. He sat down and had no idea how it happened but his lips were drawn to the other man's like a magnet. Unlike Enjolras, he did NOT push back, neither did Grantaire.

"I think that's a good idea." Grantaire whispered when the kiss broke. "Let's get to bed." he rubbed his hands on Courfeyrac's chest and began to unbutton his shirt and kiss his bare chest.

As Courfeyrac gave a soft moan into Grantaire's mouth, he closed his eyes and enjoyed Grantaire's touch and his eventual kisses on his chest. Through the whirlwind of thoughts he was trying to make sense of what he was doing. It was only a sort time ago that he had been taken aback by Enjolras' kiss...how he wanted just once more to feel those lips. It was such a short time ago that he resigned himself to the fact that he wanted Enjolras. That was the reason for his jealousy of Grantaire...wasn't it? "Oh my God..." he said in his head as Grantaire had all of his clothes off of him. "...it wasn't Grantaire I was jealous of...it was Enjolras!" he was glad the awkwardness of the clothing was finished, that allowed them to clutch together in a solid kiss again and he gave another soft moan when Grantaire's tongue slid into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Grantaire's neck and played with his hair as he became aware of his own swelling.

"That's nice...lovely." Grantaire purred as he broke the kiss and felt Courfeyrac's stiffness. "Big..." he smiled and lost himself into those brown eyes. He hadn't even admired Courfeyrac from across the room, he was just another student but having him in his room, on his bed and now very obviously interested in HIM drew out an attraction Grantaire wasn't aware of. "Lie back." he instructed and kissed him, lying him back at the same time and stroking him a bit, swirling his thumb on the tip of Courfeyrac's cock to smear the precum around. He slid up onto his lap and inched Courfeyrac's manhood into himself.

Courfeyrac gasped as he felt himself being surrounded by tight hot softness and for a moment he couldn't even move, just wrapped his arms around Grantaire. What was he doing? He couldn't stop but...God he thought of all the men Grantaire'd had and what he was doing. He wanted to push Grantaire off, jump up, throw his clothes on and go. He had told Gavroche he'd be back in a moment...oh shut up, don't think of Gavroche while you're doing something so filthy.

Grantaire was even surprised with himself. The wine was wearing off and he suddenly became very aware of what was going on. Shit! He had vowed this wouldn't happen to him again, though this time it was different. First of all...he instigated it, didn't he? He didn't remember but Courfeyrac wasn't exactly holding him down like the last guys did. He wasn't hurting him...well...it hurt but only because - contrary to what anyone would believe, his last time was years ago...but unlike last time, he really knew that Courfeyrac had no intention of hurting him. The line was crossed and there was no going back. Usually it stopped with the kissing and fondling, he never intended for it to get to this but he hadn't been able to control himself...like the drinking...like his mouth when he was drinking...hell, he couldn't even control his bladder when he was drinking.

Courfeyrac felt the urge to thrust. Oh God, was he actually ENJOYING this? Or just responding to his biological signals? It had to be, otherwise he would have been grabbing men way before this, especially Grantaire. Worst of it was that he was going to be expected to get Grantaire over too. He bucked his hips off of the mattress a few times but it felt too awkward so he sat up a bit and rolled Grantaire onto his back, kissing his mouth deeply while he repositioned himself.

Neither of them having been in medicine, they knew nothing about a prostate gland and between them, the only experience with anything similar to what they were doing was a rape in Grantaire's final year of high school so when Courfeyrac's thrusts met Grantaire's prostate, it was instant ejaculation for Grantaire and only a few more thrusts before he finished too. Grantaire's orgasm conveniently blocked out the last of the painful thrusts and by the time he was aware again, Courfeyrac had frozen as he deposited the last of his seed, letting out a gasped moan. Grantaire rubbed his back and stroked his hair as he knew he was ebbing and eventually withdrew.

"Grantaire...I'm sorry." Courfeyrac panted, rolling off of him and onto his side.

"It's okay." Grantaire said. "I led you on..."

"I hurt you." Courfeyrac said, noticing the tears, rubbing them off with his thumb, kissing a few more off of his cheek. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop."

"Really..." Grantaire shook his head and took Courfeyrac's hand, kissing his palm. "I should have just let you put me to bed...I didn't mean for it to go this far either."

"Everyone knows you like Enjolras..." he said and Grantaire put his hand over Courfeyrac's mouth.

"This will probably never happen with Enjolras." Grantaire whispered. "Don't speak of it again. I didn't want this to happen either..."

"Then it won't." Courfeyrac.

"It didn't...right?" Grantaire asked in not so many words that what happened here stayed here. "I know everyone thinks I'm some kind of manwhore but honestly, it hasn't gone this far with anyone else..."

"Really?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Surprised?" Grantaire smiled. "No..." he said softly. "First time...last time...whatever was at the finish of high school..." he shook his head. "...we were drinking...I was the smallest so they helped themselves...three held me down..."

"Oh, 'Taire." Courfeyrac said sadly and held him. "I'm sorry, now I feel worse."

"No..." Grantaire shook his head and cried against Courfeyrac. "There was a difference between three drunken teenagers and one accidentally horny friend." he smiled and gave him, perhaps the last kiss of its kind they would ever exchange. He got out of bed and got the cloth out of the basin of water, cleaning himself off before pulling some clothes on and stepping to the community stove out back to heat some more so Courfeyrac could have a more comfortable bath. Courfeyrac dozed off, regretting what he'd done but glad that Grantaire was just as willing to forget it. Grantaire came back in with the hot water and mixed it with cold water in the basin then brought it to the bedside, wringing the cloth out, making it warm and wiping it over Courfeyrac's body. He took another cloth to wipe his face and neck.

"I have to get back to Gavroche." Courfeyrac mumbled as he was getting his bedbath.

"I know." Grantaire nodded and helped him sit up, bringing his clothes back to him.

It was late when Courfeyrac got back to the cafe. Gavroche was almost asleep at the table. "Where were you?" Enjolras asked him. "We were just about to go looking for you."

"It took awhile to get him home. We had to stop numerous times, he's pretty sick this time 'round." Courfeyrac said, rousing Gavroche and wrapping his own coat around him. "He must've eaten something that was off as well as drank so much." He hoped that didn't sound as lame to them as it did to him. "Let's go, Gavroche." he said. "Goodnight Enj." he said, catching a glimpse of his bare throat and sloppy tie before giving him a smile and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Courfeyrac was exhausted when he got home. It had been an intense and exhilarating experience with Grantaire. He wasn't sure there would be another one but at least he knew it was possible if the urge hit again and there was no other way for satisfaction. For now though it was confusion.

He would have to come to terms with it tomorrow because he could barely hold a conversation with Gavroche and couldn't wait to get him to bed before falling into his own. He woke briefly a few hours later to pull his clothes off and heap them on the floor but otherwise just jumped awake when he noticed the crack of light coming through the shutters. Thank God it was a fairly light day at school.

Grantaire had awoken something that Courfeyrac had no idea he had inside of him. No, Enjolras did...with his kiss...didn't he? Had it not been for the kiss and for Enjolras letting on the Grantaire was..."willing", he wouldn't have gone and...oh God just "helped himself." He knew that Grantaire said it was alright but there was a feeling in him that it hadn't been Grantaire's consent. Courfeyrac was disgusted with himself. Of all the girls he had dated, while some of them were mighty hot, he would never have taken advantage like that. Was it just because there was a risk of getting her in trouble? Would he figure he had the go-ahead if he knew there was no risk? No! Maybe if she were his wife but not unless and, needless to say, Grantaire was NOT his wife. And even if he was, why was the thought of Enjolras' throat sticking in his mind? And why did he feel like he was cheating on Grantaire because of that?

Gavroche usually did his own thing on the streets during the day so Courfeyrac didn't have to look for him on the way home from school, he would show up at the cafe when he was hungry, cold or being chased by the police. Courfeyrac scratched at his chin. He needed a shave so he stopped at the barber for a shave and trim. The talk of the revolution was rife at the barber shop. "You're with the students' group, aren't you?" someone asked and Courfeyrac did the best to answer and not get his nose sliced off with the razor. "I'm replacing my small press and want to sell you my old one cheap."

Courfeyrac just about jumped out of the chair with glee. "Merci, Monsieur." he said when the razor was safely away from any major arteries. "I will send Enjolras by, where is your shop?" he asked and got the directions. He didn't know how 'cheap' it would be but between all of them, it was no doubt affordable. He closed his eyes and thought about just how many more people they could reach with literature if they could print it themselves. The local printers weren't always anxious to do up a package of leaflets and propaganda, it could get them in trouble. This shave seemed to take forever but finally he paid the barber and headed towards the cafe. He had never cut through the back before. It was filthy and dangerous, dark and deserted but the wagon was just leaving there when Courfeyrac came by the entrance to the alley, that meant that all of the garbage and filth had been freshly shoveled off the alleyway so it was safe to go up there and he wouldn't have to go all the way around the block.

The back of Cafe Musain had many nooks and crannies. Along with the backhouse, there were other sheds and storage houses, fences and an area that the men would use if they just had to pass water. In his enthusiasm, Courfeyrac bolted through the back yard of the cafe, his eyes resting for a second on two men he figured were just relieving themselves. It took another second to process that it had been Feuilly leaning forward against the wall, hands up on it to keep himself upright, almost like he was being frisked. Beside him, with one hand on his back and the other reaching to his front midsection was another man, green waistcoat, messy hair...Grantaire had ahold of Feuilly's manhood, pumping to relieve him of more than just the day's stress. Courfeyrac took the steps up to the cafe two at a time. "Did I just see that for real?" he asked inside his head as he looked around the cafe for Enjolras.

"Enj." he said, sitting in the chair next to him, moving his books away, which was sometimes the only way to get Enjolras' attention. "Great news..." he said and shared the info he had heard at the barber shop.

"Who is it?" Enjolras asked. He knew all the print shops in the area and was glad to hear that it was someone he knew but wasn't brave enough to print pamphlets for them. This way he knew that he would get a good deal on it. He pulled his jacket back on and closed his books. "Come on." he said and waved Courfeyrac to follow him. He stepped aside as Grantaire came back up the stairs and staggered back to his seat at the corner table. Grantaire looked at Enjolras, then at Courfeyrac as he walked by them as if to say "I'm keeping my mouth shut, it's up to you."

After settling on a price and picking the press up, they went back to Enjolras' place to pull it from the box in pieces and assemble it. Enjolras took his jacket off so that he wouldn't get ink on it. It wasn't like he'd had it buttoned up before but the moment he hung the jacket on the hook by the door, Courfeyrac's eyes flew right to Enjolras' bare throat. Before he realised, he was licking his lips and when he DID realise it, he hoped to hell Enjolras hadn't noticed before he flicked his eyes over and looked at the printing press. He took his jacket off, too and rolled up his sleeves so he could help set it up. They were only setting it up to see what it looked like, it would actually live at the cafe.

"Yes!" Enjolras hissed and grinned when they slipped the first piece of paper in and pressed the plates together. He peeled it off and blew on the page, holding it up for Courfeyrac to see.

"Beautiful." his warm brown eyes twinkled. "This is going to get us miles ahead!" he said and sat back in his chair, stretching and smiling.

_"God his eyes twinkle when he smiles."_ Enjolras said to himself, watching Courfeyrac get as enthused as he was. _"No wonder all the girls on campus are smitten."_ he thought of a few of the girls (and guys) in school who came to meetings in hopes to spend time with Courfeyrac only to see that for the most of it, he was all business there. It wasn't just a bunch of angry students sitting around pouting. They never came back, they just stalked and entertained him on campus.

"Enj..." Courfeyrac said. "You're smiling." he smiled back at the bright blue eyes on his captain. Just for an instant before he went back to his sweaty throat. "You should smile more." he told him. Enjolras' eyes weren't as bright as Grantaire's but still blue and exciting. While his face was handsome, a smile really softened it.

Enjolras looked down shyly when Courfeyrac said that. He was right, he SHOULD smile more but he didn't always have much the smile about. _"Why did he have to say that?"_ he asked himself. He hadn't totally forgotten about how it felt to kiss him. Knowing now that he could show a bit of love with more than just a pat on the back or casual hug, he almost felt like it was wasted on Grantaire, even though it was Grantaire who told him there were no strings attached.

"Did you know..." Courfeyrac said as they started putting the press back in the box to take to the cafe "...that Grantaire gives hand jobs out back?"

"I heard." Enjolras laughed a bit and shook his head, wondering Grantaire had told anyone about the hand job HE had given him.

"Had one?" Courfeyrac asked.

_"Awkward.__..__"_ "No." Enjolras said, then something said to put it on the table. "Not out back." he said softly.

"Enj?" Courfeyrac asked.

"It was the night he kissed me..." Enjolras told his second in command. "I don't know, it was like such a...tease...maybe you wouldn't understand - you get it all the time on campus..."

"I understand." Courfeyrac nodded quickly.

"You too?" Enjolras asked. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw Courfeyrac's eyes glisten, on the verge of crying.

"It went...a bit further..." Courfeyrac said, a tear running out of the corner of his eye.

"Courf!" Enjolras said.

"Are you sickened?" Courfeyrac asked.

It wasn't sick that Enjolras felt. Not for that, at least but he was the only one who knew about what had happened to Grantaire at the end of high school. "What..." he couldn't speak.

"He said I didn't hurt him..." Courfeyrac cried "...but I know I did. And Gavroche...if anyone knows, I'm sure they'll taake him away but it's not like that..." he almost begged. "It wasn't an attraction or conscious thing..." he stammered.

"Gavroche is safe, Courf." Enjolras promised. "Nobody is going to know and I understand." he said. "Worst case scenario, if anyone has a problem, I'll take Gavroche. He'll be safe, it will be alright."

"I feel..." Courfeyrac couldn't define his feelings. "...I didn't mean to."

"I know..." Enjolras said, reaching out and putting his arms around him, drawing him close and rubbing his back. "...and I'm sure he knows it, too. You know, you're only human, Courf." he said and kissed the side of his head. He felt Courfeyrac nod against his shoulder. He shushed him and rubbed his back a bit more, closing his eyes and breathing deep as he buried his face into the dark haired man's lush curls. They were sort of like Grantaire's but softer...and smelled better. He nuzzled his face into the side of Courfeyrac's head and held him tightly, he was taking this very bad. "Courf!" he said and pulled back from him. "It's okay." he held his face in his hands, thumbing away the tears that were still falling from his big brown eyes. "Don't cry." he said, kissing his forehead then holding him to his chest again.

"Enj..." Courfeyrac said as he settle down. It was a bit hard to do that when he was face first in Enjolras' throat and chest...now wet with tears. He reached a hand up and stroked his cheek. "That night...when you kissed me..." he said.

"Yes!" Enjolras said, almost in relief.

"Yes what?" Courfeyrac asked.

"What were you going to say?" Enjolras asked. "Did you feel..."

"Yes!" Courfeyrac said.

"Yes what?" Enjolras smiled and held him tighter. "What did you feel?"

"Something...I didn't know I felt." Courfeyrac said.

"Me too." Enjolras pulled back and looked at Courfeyrac's face, giving him a bit of a smile. "Me too." he pressed his lips against Courfeyrac's for the first time since the 'demo' outside of Courfeyrac's one lasted longer, was softer and Enjolras felt the tip of Courfeyrac's tongue against his own before opening his mouth a bit wider and inviting him in. When they finally broke the kiss, they looked at each other for a moment, just guessing if they should continue with this or not.

"I told you...you should smile more." Courfeyrac said softly and stroked Enjolras' face, prompting a few more looks at his dimples. He cupped his hand around the blonde man's face and Enjolras tilted his head to fit in the hollow of Courfeyrac's hand, giving a soft sigh before kissing his palm. "Know what I felt?" he asked. "I felt this..." he took Enjolras' hand and cupped it over the bulge in the front of his trousers. "That's how you made me feel." he smiled.

Enjolras was caught. The kissing was already out there and it was no mystery between the two that there had been a lot more than friendship that they had both denied. He felt a throbbing, too but being as Courfeyrac 'couldn't help himself' with Grantaire, was he going to do the same with him?

"I won't hurt you." Courfeyrac promised.

"You didn't meant to hurt Grantaire either." Enjolras pointed out but still feasting on the dark haired man's lips and tongue.

"I didn't mean to..." Courfeyrac said '...it won't happen again with anyone...ever..." he kissed his lips softly, drawing Enjolras' tongue into his own mouth and sucking on it for a moment and Enjolras drew his body closer. Courfeyrac reached around and rubbed Enjolras' ass, squeezing it a bit and pulled him so close that their bulges met.

"I'm not one of your mistresses." Enjolras said, knowing his reputation around the campus with the high class ladies.

"I know." Courfeyrac smiled. He couldn't explain it. He wouldn't have said it that morning or even as recently as when he was having a shave but now, he just wanted to make love to him. It didn't have to involve sex, he didn't care how it ended, he just wanted the man in his arms for awhile. He broke the kiss for a moment. "Enj...I know, I understand and I promise." he said, smoothing his hair back. They left the area of the kitchen table and went over to the bed to take the weight off of their legs - both of which were wobbly. They sat down on the bed and kissed until Courfeyrac laid Enjolras back on the bed. "Take it easy..." he said softly, feeling Enjolras tense up. "...I just want to get comfy." he said as he licked Enjolras' neck then blew on the wet spot.

Enjolras gasped...needless to say nobody had ever done that to him before and the few more times Courfeyrac did that made his trousers most uncomfortable. He lightly moaned before fumbling with the buttons, undoing them to get some of the pressure and tightness off of himself. As he reached into his trousers, Courfeyrac's hand brushed his away. He had already undone his own trousers and pulled them down to expose his midsection and now he pulled Enjolras' down that far. He unbuttoned Enjolras' white shirt and rolled over onto him, kissing his chest as their erections rubbed on each other. _"Don't hurt him, Courf, don't hurt him..."_ Courfeyrac said to himself. "I promise I won't." he whispered and kissed his chest, licking his nipples and blowing on them. He reached and massaged Enjolras' chest and upper arms.

"Oh my GOD, Courf!" Enjolras shrieked, jumping.

"What?" Courfeyrac jumped back. "What? I'm sorry! I didn't..."

"No..." Enjolras smiled and actually started chuckling, reaching out for him to join him again. "...I'm sorry." he wrapped his arms around Courfeyrac - who had stopped to take his own shirt off and pulled him back to him. "You give a mean massage..."

"You scared the hell out of me!" Courfeyrac breathed a sigh of relief then straddled his upper legs and pressed the heels of his hands onto Enjolras' abdomen, slowly leaning forward as his hands moved up his chest. By the time his hands finished at his shoulders, Courfeyrac was pretty much lying chest down on HIS chest. Enjolras closed his eyes and sighed as he felt Courfeyrac's hands work on his chest.

"Mmmmthat's good." he said. He couldn't decide if the pressure massage on his chest felt better or the point that he was really turned on felt better. Courfeyrac continued to massage up and down on Enjolras' chest while straddling his lap. If there was going to be a chance of sex, Courfeyrac was the one most likely to be penetrated. Not something he wanted but if it happened, at least he wouldn't be hurting Enjolras. Courfeyrac slid his hands back up towards Enjolras' shoulders again, stopping to kiss him as he massaged his shoulders and upper arms. Again, Enjolras gasped. This time he didn't alarm Courfeyrac or cry out but the man's touch had just the perfect amount of pressure and his hands had just the perfect amount of heat. He'd never had any kind of massage before but this would definitely be one of the best. Courfeyrac placed his hands on Enjolras' pectorals and began swirling his thumbs around his nipples, leaning forward every now and again to suck on one, then blow cool air on it before giving the other one the same treatment.

How did he know to do all this? Well, he'd gotten down with women before and he was just applying everything the women did to him...but there was one thing that he wasn't sure about...did he want to go all the way through with it? Enjolras was hard as a rock and a pretty good size. VERY good, actually and Courfeyrac didn't want to waste it but what could he do? The next time he lay chest to chest with Enjolras, he rolled them both onto their side, facing each other. Courfeyrac kissed Enjolras' chest and throat as he stroked his member, while at the time time Enjolras was pleasing him with his own hand. He felt Enjolras start to thrust. This was where it turned with Grantaire, would Enjolras expect him to yield to him? He let go of Enjolras' cock and slipped his leg over Enjolras' hips. He felt the burning, stretching feeling...good God was this what he did to Grantaire? He pulled closer to Enjolras and buried his face in his chest so he wouldn't see him biting his lip and the tears slipping out. They knew nothing about the glycerin that should have been used, or the prepping but by the time Enjolras was finished, Courfeyrac hadn't let go of his own load.

"I know I hurt you." Enjolras panted after he returned to consciousness. He knew he would see blood on the bedding.

"Enj..." Courfeyrac whimpered. Even though he was in excruciating pain, he hadn't felt anything tear and once Enjolras withdrew, the worst of the pain was the memory. "Touch me..." he begged and took Enjolras' hand back to his cock while he swirled his tongue around in the blonde man's mouth. He began to thrust but not into Enjolras, just against him until he emptied then lay there limp in his arms.

Enjolras kissed his hair and head, rubbed his back and held him. He figured that some day he would be expected to yield to the dark haired man but what he didn't know what that Courfeyrac was content to lie like that forever in his arms. Until there was a way for it to be painless...he couldn't imagine...he had now payed penance for what he had done to Grantaire. "Next time..." he spoke and picked his head off Enjolras' chest to look up at him. "Can we...just...stop before that part?" he asked.

"I think that can be arranged." Enjolras smiled at him. "I'm sorry..." he kissed his nose until Courfeyrac opened his mouth for another kiss. "Just make sure you never EVER massage me in public." he bargained.

**A/N: okay this is the last chapter. I really didn't plan on going any further than part 1 but got such an overwhelming request to continue it LOL. **


End file.
